


diamond

by nemui (ribbonelle)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/nemui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it would be as worthy as the WINNER stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diamond

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the prompt 'diamond' under a drabble a day. this was so freaking fun to write. it's not even long! but i've gotten back into KH 358/2 days so i thought i'd write about these guys. practice, probably.

All it boiled down to was Demyx being a lazy asshole. Maybe more lazy than an actual asshole, because aside from the sly suggestions of taking out Heartless, and being annoying in general, he wasn’t really mean. Sort of.

Really lazy, though.

But Roxas never really expected anything special when he helped Demyx find all the treasure chests in Agrabah, so he was extremely surprised when then sitar player brought forth a shiny stone, grinning wide.

“There you go! Really appreciate you helpin’ me out with those chests, Saix woulda killed me--, I mean, hey, thanks! You’re a big help.”

Roxas could do nothing but stare at the stone, curiosity piqued, “What’s that?”

Demyx’s grin got impossibly wider, but he held up the stone all the same, “This? You haven’t seen it before, have ya? It’s a diamond, man. One of the rarest items you can get. Hell, took me months to finally locate one a these. And hey, the best part? It’s _yours._ ” he thrust his hand out, “Come on, man, take it.”

Roxas blinked a few times before retrieving the diamond, turning it around in his hand. It fit perfectly in the contours of his palm, large facets flat and smooth against his skin. He could see himself reflected and refracted, creating a dozen images of him on the surface.

“What can I do with it?”

“Anything! It makes some sick weapons if you synthesize it, but if you wanna stare at it all day then that’s cool too. Hell, people with hearts who fall in love sometimes give it to their beloved, y’know? Cut it up and get it on a ring. Real romantic, supposedly. But your stone, your rules.”

That was startling. Enough to tear Roxas’ gaze away from the diamond, to stare at Demyx, “They do? What for? Does it do anything?”

“Not as far as I know. It’s hella valuable, though. So maybe it’s the thought of gettin’ something expensive for someone who’s worth it?” Demyx scratched the back of his head, shrugging, “Hell, who knows.”

“Interesting,” Roxas nodded, because it really was. He made a mental note to ask Axel about it. Maybe the diamond was as great as the WINNER stick? That would be great! He wouldn’t have to need to get another WINNER stick, he could give Axel that, and Xion could have the diamond. Perfect.

Or…was it? Maybe one was more valuable than the other? What then? It would definitely not be fair, if so.

Ugh. Roxas made the noise out loud too, in frustration, and Demyx couldn’t help a chuckle.

“What’sa matter? You gonna give it to someone?”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure. Seems too complicated if I do.”

“Haha, yeah. You got _two_ best buddies, after all.”

The keyblade wielder simply made a noise of acknowledgement, deep in thought. Demyx paused a while, before leaning down and he placed a hand on the other Nobody’s shoulder, “Kay, listen. Why don’t you bring it down to the Organization’s Moogle over there, and ask him for somethin’ custom? Like, cut it up into two and make somethin’ fancy out a it, yeah? Then you can give it to them both. Like some kind of lame friendship symbol, y’know?”

Roxas blinked at him once again, before grinning, “That’s actually a real good idea. Thanks!”

“No problemo. Just helpin’ a colleague out.” Demyx winked and straightened up, seemingly happy with his contribution. Roxas headed towards the Moogle before stopping short, remembering.

He wasn’t exactly that stacked up with Munny.

So he sighed to himself, and steeled himself in determination. Time for some Challenges.


End file.
